


【红茶会】应召男友（10）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（10）

安东尼奥在王耀面前低下身子。  
“到晚上为止把上周所有的会议记录都整理出来，压缩发给Bastian Steger，以及对照商标局的格式单子拟写的报表截止到今天晚上也要拿出初稿，搞得定吗？”  
黑色领带在眼前晃动着，薄唇一开一合间闪过雪白的牙齿。清爽的柠檬味道传来，王耀晃了晃神抬起眼睛，勉强挤出一个笑容：“我可以处理。”  
“你还好吧？”西拔牙人惊奇道，“God，你脸色真差。”  
“昨天邻居太吵了，睡得不好。”王耀随便扯了个谎，拿下眼镜揉揉眼睛，顺便瞥了下镜子。漂亮的眼睛里血丝遍布，眼窝深深地陷了下去。王耀捏着眉心暗暗地想，是时候休息一下了，再闹下去搞不好真会猝死。  
在最近的这段时间，他拒绝不了托马斯，也拒绝不了自己。男人在床上的表现粗暴而狂野，刚开始的时候还知道节制，吻着他的鬓角低声唤他宝贝，指尖在裸露的皮肤上抚摸游弋，耐心地挑拨起身体深处欲望，在听到他带着哭腔开口求饶后才拉高大腿狠狠地戗入，大开大合地操弄到再也射不出东西才罢休。  
然而从三天前开始，不知道是压力太大还是什么其他原因，托马斯的性欲高涨，见了面就把人直接扛走扔到床上，绑紧手铐拉到身下，连前戏都没耐心做，更别提润滑，劈手捞起膝盖窝架在肩膀上就顶了进去。  
白衬衫被汗水打湿，松松垮垮地挂在身上又被推了上去。  
王耀咬着牙不发出声音，任他的牙齿啮咬过脖颈，小腹，湿热的呼吸喷在肌肤上，痛感尖锐细碎，快感被羞耻勾了起来，性器颤巍巍地耸立着，托马斯用力握住。  
男人毫不疼惜地撸动着男孩的脆弱，掌心粗糙的触感又痛又爽，王耀颤抖着，忍耐着，终于无法抵抗地崩溃了，哭叫着在他手里射了出来。  
高潮过后，王耀喘着粗气放松自己接纳这头为所欲为的野兽，眼眶里凝了一汪泪，随着男人残忍地耸动和抽插，断断续续被撞落。  
下面早就有血流出来了，内裤被扯到脚踝，托马斯打开王耀的手铐，把人整个翻了过来，王耀闭紧眼睛，垂着头死死抓住床单，腰线被迫拱成一个色情却难受的姿势。臀瓣遍布着淤青，托马斯搂着男孩纤细的腰，龟头顺着臀缝滑动着，再一次后入了他。  
肠壁滚烫，两个人同时忍不住低吼了一声。  
粗暴地撞击中，王耀终于忍不住软下了腰，随着男人的节奏无力地蹭动着。托马斯前探了身子，吻他布满汗水的肩膀，吻他曲线性感的脊背，指尖在沿着腰侧一寸寸摸上去，又捏又揉，颇有技巧地挑逗着乳尖。  
“不要……我，我受不了了……”  
王耀把脸埋在枕头里，低声呻吟。一向清冷的声线被这粗暴而原始的性爱折磨得泣不成声。难以言喻的感觉，充满屈辱却无法拒绝，性欲被唤醒，被栽培，扯着他无可救药地堕落。小腹熟悉地紧绷，几乎能感受到里面横冲直撞的凶器的形状。  
王耀几乎控制不住自己的四肢，他用尽最后的力气，在托马斯惊奇而讽刺的目光中颤巍巍地绷紧手臂，试图逃离男人无休无止地折磨。  
“怎么，在我的床上，你还想逃到哪里去？”  
“求求你……”  
托马斯低笑一声，揽着王耀的腰将他抓了回来，将他的屁股狠狠地按在性器上，劲瘦的腰杆疯狂挺动着，借着体位优势顶弄到最深处。  
纤长睫毛下尽是凉薄，大火丛生的焦渴在性爱中才得以些许缓解。而无处释放的恐惧和浮躁，终于在抽插的极乐中一点点消失殆尽。  
日光暗淡，窗帘没有拉起来，透过落地窗能看到大楼外车水马龙的街道，鳞次栉比的大楼。托马斯享受着这样几乎是赤裸的性爱，直接做到王耀昏了过去。

“Wang, 累的话就给自己放一天假，别老勉强自己。”伊丽莎白走过来，拿手中的文件砸了一下王耀的脑袋，压低声音笑了笑。“跟着亚瑟柯克兰一个多月还没去请心理医生，你已经很强了，要知道你罗莎姐刚调过来的时候天天抱着我哭。”  
“……谢谢你们。”  
王耀下意识地想反驳亚瑟他人其实挺好的，张了张嘴，终于只是道了个谢。  
嘴角扯出一个麻木的笑容，目光穿透玻璃墙落在那个痩削挺拔的身影上——亚瑟又在讲电话，这个男人老是有无穷无尽的电话要讲，无穷无尽的事情要忙——他依旧是一身铅灰色的西装，眉头蹙得紧紧的，视线平视，不带任何感情。英俊的面孔上七分冷酷三分讥讽，幽绿的眼神冷漠得像雾面玻璃。   
心脏狂跳，王耀赶紧低下眼睛。不敢直视，不能直视，王耀不知道自己是怎么了，那么多的伪装在这个男人面前一触即溃，像低到尘埃里的花，他绞尽脑汁地想要离他再近一点，却又因为他一个稍带嫌弃的眼神轻易地丢盔弃甲。  
会感觉卑微，感觉自卑，默然欢喜着，尘埃里的花绽开成满天绚烂的烟花，却也只不过是一个人寂寞繁华。王耀把自己藏在显示器后面，扶住额头从睫毛下面偷看着英国男人刀削斧凿般精致的侧脸，无能为力的感觉再一次入侵心脏，甜蜜，酸胀而疼痛。  
“该死的柯克兰……”

亚瑟已经很久没让王耀进入他的玻璃间办公室了。事实上，从Olsen事件之后王耀总是感觉亚瑟在躲着他——其实用躲字并不确切，亚瑟柯克兰只是又开始犯他的少爷病，毕竟把人当作空气无视掉是他最拿手的本事；又或许他最近实在是太忙了，那双漂亮的绿眼睛里只有数字和钞票，分不出一点精力去待人处事；又或许是那位跟他一样讨厌的女朋友又没给他摆好脸色，他柯克兰大少爷情场失意，难免迁怒于这些在他面前手无缚鸡之力的下属们。  
王耀心里叹了口气，探身翻找文件，开始敲击键盘。  
别找理由了，亚瑟还是那个混蛋，他一根毛都没有变过，只是单纯地不想见你而已。明明只有一墙之隔，亚瑟的工作旨意却全部由罗莎、或者其他人来传达，至于由于冒然给文件写了建议而被问责的这种荒唐事，更是再没有发生过。  
王耀又控制不住地抬起头，盯着办公桌前的身影痴痴愣神。阳光煦暖地照下来，映得屏幕上一片花白。  
王耀眯起了眼睛，清晰地看见千百粒灰尘在空气中飞舞着，让他甚至没有了呼吸的愿望。四肢渐渐飘浮起来了，脑海中飞快地闪过各种各样的画面，千奇百怪却又古怪的合理。  
露出一丝困惑的表情，朦胧中连后腰的酸疼都缓解了好多。  
他看见罗莎走了过来，尽管没抬头，可就是知道。罗莎穿着蓝灰色的衬衫，深V领口大开着，衬衣的下摆塞进包臀的修身裙里。薄薄的黑丝袜裹着她健美的小腿，八厘米的细长高跟，踩着走居然也走得平平稳稳——不得不说，这真是女人的一门独家本事。  
王耀礼貌性的嘴角上扬。  
“姐姐有什么事吗？”  
“柯克兰先生想要见你。”罗莎推了推眼镜，软洋洋地凹着腰，精巧的下巴朝着玻璃房一扬。“立刻，马上。”  
王耀心下一凉。这不是他熟悉的罗莎，她哪里会这般风情万种卖弄风骚？简直像整个被人掉了包。而罗莎也没等他开口回复就转身离开了，简直不想在这里多呆上一秒。王耀盯着双马尾美女宛若游龙的走远，心下盘算亚瑟又会拿什么借口刁难他。  
思路却被一阵混乱的敲击声打断了。王耀偏过头，看见英国男人站在不远处，一手插兜，一手敲着墙面，叫他进去。  
亚瑟的表情很差，比平时还要差，眉间聚成一个纠结的川字，脸色铁青。  
被这样严厉的目光扫到，王耀顿时觉得双腿灌铅般的沉重。他一面慢腾腾地起身，一面大脑飞快地运转着，在记忆里搜索着自己最近又做了什么惹他大老板不高兴的蠢事。  
“从今往后你不用跟着我了，转到路德维希·贝什米特那个部门去吧。”不等王耀坐稳，亚瑟靠在办公桌上，端起咖啡平静地吩咐着，就像在交代一件最为稀松平常的小事。  
王耀从沙发上跳了起来。  
“为什么？”  
“我想我的决定不需要向你解释，王耀先生。”亚瑟有点不悦，放下咖啡，抱着胳膊缓缓走近。  
一步，两步，王耀低下头，视线追随着那双黑色的皮鞋。心念电转间，他的脑海里闪过无数种辩解和反驳，但下一秒它们又像大海里的虾米一样逃得无影无踪。  
不动声色地深深呼吸，王耀感受到亚瑟的目光在他身上打转，淡淡的烟草味袭来，安抚着他的情绪，却也让他的理智一点点丧失。  
“坐下。”亚瑟站在他的面前命令，冰冷的声音听不出一丝情绪。  
王耀想顶撞他，身体却先一步做出了顺服的决定。  
是错觉么，亚瑟似乎笑了一下。  
“王耀，你有想法也有能力，我很欣赏。”视野一片阴暗，男人的身影挡住了光线，巨大而无所遁逃的压迫感让王耀暗暗皱起了眉。他抬起头，目光向上，慢慢滑过英国人淡蓝色衬衫的纽扣、勾勒着银灰花纹的领带、被扯得微松的领口，在那双刀锋一样犀利的薄唇上停留了一会，终于落进男人幽邃如晦的眼眸里。  
心脏被狠狠攫住，一记重锤打在胸口。一片墨绿中，王耀清清楚楚地看见了男人的眼底深处，那名为欲望的存在——他怎么会弄错？肉体相缠的冲动是人类最原始的本能，火热的，尖锐的，危险的……绝望的。  
苦涩在心底发酵，王耀说不清这是怎样的一种感觉，就像给别人挖坑的同时自己也一同落入了陷阱，明明知道下面是万劫不复的深渊，此时此刻他却只想抱着男人一起坠落。  
电流在神经末梢流窜着，兴奋的颤栗，身体因巨大的愉悦而绷紧。空气瞬间升至沸点，王耀握紧拳头，试着让失控的呼吸稳定下来。  
“你平时的气场哪里去了，嗯？”亚瑟俯下身，食指轻轻抬起王耀的下巴。  
含笑的眼睛是最致命的诱惑。  
血液呼啸着冲上大脑，意识出现了暂时的空白。英国人的手指爬过王耀的头发，嘴唇一点一点逼近，灼热的呼吸洒在脸上，把心脏烫伤。  
周遭的一切都消失了，王耀忘了自己身在哪里，地狱和天堂都不重要了，他只要这双唇，他只要这个吻！  
明亮的金眸抬起，视线缠绵，一同跌进情欲的深渊。亚瑟的拇指动了动，巨大的窗帘随即落下，阻隔了阳光，也阻隔了玻璃墙外指指点点的目光。全然的私人空间温暖而隐秘，喘息交融在一起，点燃最后一丝被压抑的疯狂。  
王耀站起身，伸手揽住了亚瑟的肩膀。嘴唇相接，他们在黑暗中激烈的拥吻，像世界上所有的情人一样。  
这感觉太过炽热太过美好，鼻尖摩挲着，痒意一直泛到心里。有什么事比和心爱的人接吻更酥麻入骨？王耀几乎有些站不住。亚瑟温柔地托着他的头，吸吮着唇瓣又很快退开，王耀忍不住探了过去，追逐着那双让他梦系魂牵的源头。  
“宝贝，你迫不及待了。”亚瑟调笑道。  
天哪，他真的是……承受不住男人玩味而色情的目光，王耀敛下眼睛，全身的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着欲望。亚瑟盯着王耀的脸，拇指摩挲过嘴唇，再度印了上去。  
王耀顺从地张开嘴唇，牙齿颤抖着，舌尖混着唾液纠缠在一起。亚瑟压着男孩的下颌逼他抬起脸，把这个吻加深。王耀闻到亚瑟的味道，那是种无法用任何东西形容的味道，美好得致命，让他呼吸滚烫，欲火焚身。  
像是自己拥有意识，纤细的手指一路往下，摸过亚瑟的皮带。暗示性味十足地摸上裤链，隔着薄薄的一层布料，明显感受到男人凸起来的形状。  
王耀闷笑一声，挑衅地扬起眼睛，指尖顺着裤链上下滑动着。不急不缓的挑逗成功地让男人的呼吸粗重起来，一把攥住王耀，力道之大，几乎弄疼了他。  
“在办公室？”亚瑟仍然含着王耀的嘴唇，从喉咙里挤出询问。  
“Right here.”  
王耀向后退了一步，嘴唇牵出暧昧的银丝。拉开皮带和裤链，手指灵活地探入，尽情揉捏着男人最为脆弱的部位。  
亚瑟抽着气，一把抓住了王耀的头发，让他向后仰头。王耀顺从地抬起下巴，男人喘着粗气吻上他幼白的脖颈，解着纽扣一路向下，衬衫从后背翻过去，湿热的吻痕一路牵引，肩膀，锁骨，直到乳尖。  
小小的乳粒在舌头的拨弄下很快硬了起来，在胸膛上颤巍巍地挺立着。王耀忍不住呻吟了一声又被亚瑟捂住嘴唇，于是红了眼角，报复性地狠狠揉搓男人的阴茎。  
亚瑟笑了一声，牙齿轻轻咬着红樱：“小东西还挺有脾气。”  
“啊……”王耀另一只手圈着亚瑟脖子，挺动上身把自己往他嘴里送，“还不是……你逼我的……”  
“我哪里有逼你。”亚瑟恶意地碰了碰男孩高高翘起的性器，西裤已经被分泌的液体弄湿了一块。“身体这么淫荡，看不出来啊，难道你经常玩？”  
心脏突然被狠狠刺了一下，一瞬间毒液横流。王耀突然就清醒了，清醒到他自己都不想这么清醒的地步——他要干什么，和亚瑟柯克兰做爱？  
不是伊万布拉金斯基，不是托马斯柯尔特森，不是他任何一个客户。他是亚瑟柯克兰，他的上司，那个工作狂、施虐癖、自大成性，刚才还声称要炒掉他，从来都没过他好脸色的恶魔……  
也是王耀活了二十年，第一个真心爱上的男人。  
……不能这样。  
酸胀袭击了心脏，眼眶一下子就湿润了。手掌颤抖着抵上男人的肩膀，王耀闭了闭眼睛，突然用力一推。  
男人纹丝不动，王耀自己却向后跌去，眩晕在脑海中一闪而过，失重的感觉糟糕又剧烈。王耀睁大眼睛，试图看清亚瑟一瞬间的表情，潜意识却重重地落在了地上，没有预想中的疼痛，却足够惊悚。  
于是他真的清醒了。  
这次是真的真的清醒了——王耀一个激灵爬起来，神情迷迷糊糊，就这么尴尬地对上了伊莎罗莎和安东尼奥的视线。  
该死——下面还硬着，布料的摩擦让他很是疼痛。  
该死的，让他感觉自己像个傻逼一样。  
“你睡着啦？”罗莎关心地问。  
“嗯，唔。”——显而易见。王耀拍了拍麻木的脸颊，希望自己刚才不至于太丢脸。  
“你睡过了Morning tea time. 需要零食吗？”  
“谢谢，我不饿。”  
看上去还不是太糟？  
“还有，刚才柯克兰先生让你下午和他参加一个商务聚餐。”罗莎翻着备忘本，快速地说道，“本来想拉你去试试衣服，看你睡的太沉就没叫醒你。”  
王耀偷偷把手伸进桌子下面拧了大腿一把，很痛。  
“为什么是我？”亚瑟这个混蛋已经两个星期没给他好脸色了，这算什么，鸿门宴？  
尤其是刚刚还做了那么不堪的梦——上帝，他真的不知道该怎么面对他。  
“Olsen的案子不是一开始就是你跟着柯克兰先生去谈的么？”罗莎惊奇地扫了王耀一眼，“律师事务所那边要做离婚清算，请了好几家银行和审计，你不知道？”  
王耀茫然地摇了摇头，Olsen？听上去是个很遥远的名字了。  
“睡糊涂了吗？”罗莎心疼地在王耀头上揉了一把。“不用着急，我给楼下成衣店打过电话了，衣服一会就能送到，尺码不会错的——你要不要再睡会？或者到我桌子上拿点麦片，你脸色真的不太好。”  
王耀敲打着额角。大脑里像是飞进来了一只巨型蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡吵得他心烦意乱，还很疼。白天一个不安稳的睡眠后，睁开眼睛总会有一段时间的愣怔，像是把脑子遗忘在了梦境里——他现在就处在这样一个状态。接过伊丽莎白递过来的咖啡啜了一口，王耀的声音充满了平静的厌恶。  
“我能不去么，跟他在一起谁能吃得下东西？”  
三双绿眼睛像见了鬼一样瞪了过来。王耀哆嗦了一下，咖啡溅在手上，疼痛让他迎来了今天第三次清醒。  
迅速地扫了一圈，所幸没有其他人听到。  
“王耀，不许你再说这样的话。”罗莎难得严肃了脸，压低声音警告。“你只是在开玩笑对吗？  
“这不好笑，一点都不好笑。”  
“我知道了。”王耀撇开视线，一口气喝光了咖啡。“我要做什么其他准备吗？”

 

王耀站在大厅中央，对着厅柱的反光调整着领带夹，尽量让自己显得不动声色。  
上午罗莎给他拿来的一套最基础的白衬衫黑西服，同样搭配黑抵暗金纹路的领带。式样没有问题，可特殊的混纺面料在这样的天气里显得太过厚重。  
“罗莎姐……”王耀苦了一张脸，拨弄着马尾辫，百年不遇地和英国淑女撒娇。“换一套好不好？我就是一小实习生，撑不起来的。”  
伊丽莎白和塞茜露托着腮在旁边看得津津有味。  
“确实有点怪。”罗莎表示同意，突然一伸手抓开了马尾辫。王耀还没来得及捂住，黑发披散开来，衬得一双小脸愈发精致。“哎呦姐你这是在干什么？”  
“啧啧啧，”罗莎咂咂嘴，“真漂亮，干脆我借你套裙子好了。”  
“宫廷复古风商务萝莉套装！”塞茜露举手提议。  
“别闹别闹……”  
“把头发扎起来，绑个吊高马尾试试？”伊丽莎白也跑过来参与忙活，小姑娘对形象的追求永远没有止境——“前面刘海也弄下来一点，往右边扫一下，对，弄得自然点……马尾要绑紧一点，不然看上去太人妻了。”  
脑袋被两个女孩子左右开弓，齐齐拨弄，王耀欲哭无泪。  
“眼镜眼镜！精英男必备的眼镜！塞茜露你有平光的吗？”  
“我只有红色的？”  
“我不要……”王耀想了一下戴着红框眼镜的自己，不由得向后缩了缩。  
“要黑色的。”罗莎责怪道，“不然我就直接把我的借他了。”  
“姐你的不是平光的……”  
“对了，还有件事你要上一下心。”罗莎突然停下手，看着王耀的眼睛，严肃道：“看着点柯克兰先生，别让他喝太多酒，不然……”  
“不然？”  
“不然后果自负。”

 

王耀到达会场后，等了一会才看到亚瑟驱车过来。英国人在深蓝色的衬衫外面加了一件束身的西装马甲，将精劲的腰线修饰得一览无余，自带的清场气压也没有让他看起来像个侍者。金色的酒液在高脚杯里摇晃着，王耀呼了口气，他终于再次看见了英国人的笑容，虽然有点虚伪。  
王耀走上前去，恭敬地欠了欠身。“柯克兰先生。”  
亚瑟点了点头，算是回答。明亮的光线下，男人的五官鲜明帅气，像喷泉的水花一样闪闪发亮。  
胸口深处有一股暖流流淌着，激荡着，却哽在喉咙，不知从何开口。  
看来是搞定了Olsen这个难缠的对手，今天英国人心情格外的好。亚瑟拉着王耀在身边站定，酒杯对着远处灰头土脸的胖子指了指，“我们不要过去，一会他就得擦着脑袋上的汗一路小跑来找我们了。”  
他说的是“我们”，王耀心里再次一撞。  
“我只是个小实习生而已，还是过去打声招呼吧？”王耀迟疑道，虽然并不清楚Olsen是否还记得自己……只是，在这样的亚瑟柯克兰身边，他不是很能呆得下去。  
“别去。”亚瑟眨眨眼睛，拉了拉小实习生的袖口，抱起胳膊好整以暇地喝了口香槟。“你以为他没做功课？还敢过去打招呼，看他不手撕了你。”  
“……”  
“你先去别的地方躲一躲。”  
“躲一躲？”王耀腹诽，那你带我来干嘛？  
“嗯。”  
英国人吊起嘴角，唇边露出一抹坏笑。翠绿的眼眸眯起来，竟然带上了几分淘气，“我可不能让Olsen在我眼皮底下明目张胆地给我的人难堪……得饶人处且饶人，气气他得了。”   
王耀翻了个白眼，幼稚，简直不想说他。   
哦对了，还有一件事。王耀动了动身子贴近亚瑟，压低声音说道：“罗莎姐要你少喝点酒。”  
——咦，不是眼花吧吧，亚瑟居然脸红了。  
不知是赌气还是害羞，英国人仰起脖子一口喝干了酒液，把酒杯向盘子里一墩，使劲推了推王耀。“去去去，你赶紧到一边去，别在这晃。”

 

人逐渐多了起来，王耀无奈，和凑上来花痴的小姑娘寒暄了几句，一个人端着酒杯走到人烟稀少的落地窗前看街景。下午的阳光透过落地窗，在他身后拉出长长的影子，空调温度打得偏高，王耀燥热地扯了扯领口。  
托那个自大狂的福，呆在这里虽然没什么意思，但总算从枯燥又费神的工作中逃了出来，品品香槟看看景色，也不错。  
王耀闭上眼睛，抬颈喝了口酒。醇厚的液体在嘴唇上稍作停留，在阳光下闪闪发光，喉结翕动，和睫毛一起微微颤抖。  
口袋里的手机不合时宜地响了起来，陌生号码的来电。王耀皱了下眉头，手指在屏幕上滑动接听。  
“万尼亚抓到你了哦，小黯。”  
独属于斯拉夫人的柔软腔调，从耳机和身后同时传进耳朵。  
王耀瞬间惨白了脸，修长的手指握紧手机，心脏狂跳，他猛地回过身。  
伊万站在背光处静静地看着他。  
空气静止了。  
伊万仍然保持着打电话的姿势，他歪着头，手机贴在耳边。紫色的眼眸波光流转，藏尽了千言万语，却默默无言。伊万向前走了一步，千万束阳光跌落在他浅灰色的头发上散成碎片，王耀触摸过那些发丝，知道它们有多么柔软。  
“小黯，我很想你。”伊万合上手机，哑着嗓子。  
“……”   
王耀实在不知道该说些什么。方才还稍显燥热的空气在一瞬间冻结了，他向后退了一步，整个人笼罩在飞舞的阳光和灰尘里，眉目间一片朦胧。  
“小黯。”伊万呼唤着，快步走了过来，把人揽进怀里。再一次被冰雪和伏特加的气息包裹，几秒钟的时间内王耀的身体是僵硬的，但他很快放松了下来，抬起手慢慢圈住了男人的肩背。  
王耀知道这个男人对自己的感情，这份他难以拒绝却更难以承受的感情。斯拉夫人的深情不是一夜疯狂的索求给予，也不是一张家族宴会的邀请函，甚至不是此时此刻的拥抱——  
而是他明明知道只要通过弗朗西斯就能联系到王耀，凭借自己的身份和地位，他能够轻易介入王耀最真实的生活，只要他想，或许他甚至可以牢牢地把王耀绑在身边。  
可是他还是克制住了自己，既然王耀不喜欢，他就绝对不能打扰。  
可是老天有眼，把他挚爱的人再一次送到了他的眼前，原谅伊万再也没办法眼睁睁地看着他走掉然后消失，从此形同陌路。  
明明有那么多话想说的，此时此刻伊万却丧失掉了所有的语言能力。他只能狠狠地拥抱着怀中的人儿，用那种压碎骨头榨出骨髓的力道紧紧抱着，希望能够传达出胸腔中那么一星半点沸腾的爱意。  
“万尼亚……”王耀把脸靠在对方的胸膛上轻唤。他知道自己很残忍，在这一瞬间，他也真的，真的很痛恨这样的自己，可是该说的话，还是要说。  
“不用你特意提醒，我不过是一个出来卖的，何必呢。”  
“都不是小孩子了，还在想什么天真的事情呢……”  
“你知道我什么能给什么不能给，别逼我了。放过我也放过你自己，只是单纯的做交易，难道不好么？”  
“万尼亚，放我走吧。”  
“……”  
回应他的是斯拉夫人久久的沉默。王耀的肩膀被他勒到麻木，刚想动一动身子，却被伊万一把抱住，搂的更紧。  
“我、不、放。”  
咬牙切齿的三个字，从男人的嘴里挤出来，冰凉有棱，掷地有声。  
浅驼色的羊绒长围巾以伊万独特的方式绕在颈上，搭在肩上，垂在地上。伊万的呼吸很热，拥抱很热，可他的身体却是冷的，手掌却是冷的，和他的瞳孔一样，像西伯利亚经久不化的冰雪，再也没有春暖花开的温度。  
王耀幽幽地叹了口气，抬起头，鼻尖暧昧地擦着伊万的颈侧。“万尼亚，你根本就不了解我，你到底喜欢我什么？”  
伊万低下头，那双金色的眼眸真是漂亮极了，星光闪烁，漾出最美的涟漪。目光向下，流连过精致小巧的鼻尖，定格在潮湿的嘴唇上。嫣红的弧度太过诱人，斯拉夫人一秒都不曾犹豫，偏头吻了下去。  
却被王耀轻轻巧巧地偏头躲开。嘴唇擦过脸颊，尴尬地停在了半空。  
“别用这种可怜巴巴的眼神看着我，你还没回答我的问题。”  
伊万低头苦笑。  
你问我我喜欢你什么，我还想问你，你对我做了什么？  
是啊，我不了解你，我对你全部的认识，就只有一具身体，一个假名。如果这个名为爱情的混蛋他是理智的，那么这些远远构不成对你一见倾心的基础；可问题就在于爱情不是张风险收益的评估单子，它没那么多心思计较。  
我喜欢你，我不喜欢你，对你深入的了解也许会让我失望，可是谁他妈在乎这个？我只知道在我了解你之前我就已经先疯了，胸腔里跳动的器官抛弃了所谓的准则，你本身就是是我按部就班的生命里最光彩的意外，比最好还要好，比奇迹更奇迹，以至于我找不到一个确切的定义。  
我不知道我是不是真的爱上你了，我以前从来没经历过这种东西……可是你看，当我拥抱你的时候，我全身的肌肉都不属于我了，我的手指在不受控制地发抖，我的嘴唇在不受控制地上扬，我所有的情绪因你而起，我也想控制，可我无能为力。  
你问我喜欢你什么，万尼亚只是喜欢你而已。  
伊万闭了闭眼睛，有痛楚在眼睛里一闪而过。深吸口气，他最后用力抱了抱王耀，放开手，向后退了两步。  
男人眸色黯沉，却仰起脸露出一个天真的笑容，连尾音都俏皮了起来。  
“嗯，到底喜欢小黯哪一点呢，让万尼亚好好想想喔……”  
“大概，是因为床上的小黯听话又懂事，屁股也会很乖地翘起来啊。”  
“……”  
“这样一具食髓知味的身体，万尼亚可是很欲罢不能呢！”  
“……”  
“如果以后万尼亚还有这方面的需求，还可以找小黯吗？”  
“……”  
温热的身体突然离开，王耀微微睁大了眼睛，伸出的手仍然维持着拥抱的姿势，呆滞地悬在半空。  
他以为自己不在乎的，是他试图把两人的关系仅仅止步于肉体，没错，他成功了，他成功了啊——可当这些带毒的话语真的从伊万嘴里吐出来，却如一盆冰水兜头浇下，大脑一片空白。  
他曾以为他承受不起的深情，此时此刻却变成一根根毒刺扎进他的心。伊万歪头露出孩子气的笑容，背着手，一步一步后退着，身侧的围巾随着他略显轻快的动作微微飘动。  
他们之间的距离被拉开，一步一步，那么近，那么远。  
“那就这样啦，小黯，万尼亚还有事要谈，再见！”  
王耀张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。现在的模样一定很难看，他想。  
心脏被冻结然后被敲碎，翻出丑陋的形状，牵出暗黄的液体。摇摆不定的心绪忽然就这么沉了下去，沉了下去，沉浸在黑暗肮脏的深海里，被涌动的寒流冲散。  
他不知道伊万是什么时候离开的。  
也不知道自己保持着同样的姿势站了多久。  
阳光照在身上，绪暖温和。可他整个人都是冷的，都是僵的，肩上担了千斤的重量，连动一动手臂都做不到。神志像是飞到了另一个世界，轻轻飘飘的，松松散散的，兀自游荡。  
直到一个略显焦急的声音把他拉回现实。  
“王耀！你怎么躲这了？知不知道我找了你多久！？”  
王耀慢吞吞回过身，努力打起精神。“对不起，柯克兰先生。”  
“快一点，不然扣你薪——咦？”  
亚瑟冲过来，抓住了王耀虚软的身体。对方抬头，对上那双幽绿的视线，笑得太勉强，太难看。  
亚瑟听到自己的声音在颤抖。  
“你怎么……哭成这个样子？”

 

［tbc］


End file.
